


Pearls and Seashells

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ariel's Grotto, Atlantica (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Shipwrecks, Sokai, bracelet, kiss, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora finally gives Kairi a gift he made for her during his first time in Atlantica, which he left in Ariel's Grotto. Sora x Kairi. A second chapter has been added. :)
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Pearls and Seashells

As Kairi lifted herself up from sand, she couldn't help but peer down at herself, instantly curious about the new mermaid tail which had replaced her legs. The sparkly pink scales glistened back at her beautifully. As she looked down at her chest, she realized that wasn't all that had changed. Instead of her pink dress, she was dressed only in a pink seashell bra. She blushed, realizing just how exposed she was... she only ever walked around in a bra at home before getting dressed for the day. 

"Kairi - you okay?" Sora's voice broke her from her racing thoughts. 

She glanced over at him, and felt the heat in her cheeks burn hotter in embarrassment. He was shirtless in addition to his own new mermaid tail which was a deep blue in color. Kairi hadn't realized how toned Sora had gotten over time. Last time she'd seen him without a shirt was when the three of them were planning their raft trip on the island, which was almost two years ago now. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Just trying to get used to all of this." Kairi tried moving forward, but found it a bit hard, since she no longer had a pair of legs to get around on. 

Sora swam over to her with ease, smiling.

"It's okay. Just follow my lead."

He took her hands with his, and his fingers felt so soft and warm against hers. 

"So you just wanna sway a little bit in the direction you'd like to go - and kick forward, if that makes sense."

She raised a curious eyebrow, and then tried to do as he said. She still found it challenging, but with some effort was able to swim past Sora.

"That's good! You're doing great, Kairi."

Kairi couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at her lips as she continued to practice her swimming. She swam past seashells resting in the sand and bubbles floating in the water around them. Sora followed closely at her side, a smile visible on his own lips. 

"Kairi?"

She stopped swimming for a moment, turning to him. 

"Yeah?"

He held his hand out to her. 

"I... wanna show you something."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

xxxxxx

"We're here. Sorry it took so long." 

Sora scratched the back of his head like he always did. It was a nervous habit of his that Kairi had always found incredibly cute. 

She giggled in response. "It's okay. Where are we, by the way?"

"Ohh - Ariel's cave. She keeps any treasures she finds in here. Mostly things from other words."

Her eyes began to take in the various shelves containing kitchenware, paintings, treasure chests, and other things. 

"Kairi?"

She turned to him, giving him her undivided attention. 

"I wanted to... give you something..." He swam over to a red seashell, and cast a spell on it. 

"Fire!" He chanted, pointing his keyblade at it. The burst of fire caused the seashell to open, bubbles escaping from its chambers as it began to open up. Sora reached inside the shell, cradling whatever it was in his palms. 

Kairi swam over to him curiously. He closed his hands so she couldn't see what it was. 

"Kairi... I made this for you last time I was here... and I left it here, so that I could give it to you when I had a chance to have you here with me."

She could feel herself blushing a bit, heat rising in her cheeks. 

"Sora... that's so sweet."

He laughed. "I hope you like it." 

He opened his hands, revealing a pearl bracelet with a seashell charm. The pearls were white with iridescent pink shimmer and the seashell charm was tiny and had a baby pink hue. 

"Sora... it's beautiful... you made this?"

He nodded shyly. He put the bracelet on her wrist and she moved her wrist outward and then inward again, admiring its beauty. 

"Thank you. I love it." 

Kairi pulled Sora gently into a hug. At first, he tensed against her, even saying "woah" at the sudden movement. But he soon wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for a while. When he pulled away from her, the two's eyes did not leave each other.

"How long did it take you to make this?"

Sora thought for a moment, scratching his spiky brunette locks resting at the nape of his neck.

"A few days, to be honest... Donald was kinda giving me a hard time because we had other worlds to get to."

He let out a brief chuckle. Kairi grinned, reaching out to hold his hands with her own. She looked down at the bracelet which hugged her wrist. 

"Well... I'd like to show you my appreciation for all your hard work... if that's okay."

"Huh?" 

Sora's tone was completely clueless. Kairi giggled, leaning in closer to him, letting go of his hands.

"Kai-" 

She closed her eyes and closed the gap between their faces, cutting him off in his attempt to call out to her. Their lips danced together gently as Kairi's hands cupped and caressed his face while his own remained by his sides for a while, then encircled her waist. 

Kairi eventually pulled away, smiling.

"Kairi... " He softly murmured. His face was beet red, and his eyes looked away shyly. 

"Thanks again, Sora." 

Kairi let go of him, and swam away toward the large oval shaped rock which acted as a door to Ariel's cave. Sora followed slowly behind. 

"Want to show me around some more?" Kairi asked. 

Sora seemed in a daze still, his face still reddened in embarrassment, but he smiled, nodding his head. 

"Y-Yeah. Just follow me, Kairi."

A smile lingered on Kairi's face as she swam beside Sora, her lips still warm from where his had been a moment ago. 


	2. Kairi's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora introduces Kairi to Flounder, Sebastian, and Ariel. Sora and Kairi accompany Flounder to a familiar shipwreck to explore.

Sora followed beside Kairi, swimming in bliss as the feeling of Kairi's lips lingered on his lips. She'd never kissed him before... well, in real life that is. He'd dreamed of it more times than he could count.  
  
"Sora?" Her sweet voice broke him from his trance.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" He stammered.  
  
Kairi giggled. "Spacing out? I asked where are we going..."  
  
"Sorry. I'd like you to meet everyone. This way." Sora began to swim ahead of her slightly, and Kairi happily followed behind, enjoying her newfound ability to swim with a mermaid tail.  
  
They were soon floating in the water in front of a beautifully crafted throne made of sand and seashells. The seat was empty to Sora's surprise. He looked around curiously, but saw no sign of King Triton.  
  
"Sora!" Flounder and Sebastian's voices cooed from behind.  
  
Sora and Kairi turned, seeing the crab and blue angelfish swim toward them.  
  
"Long time, no see." Sora said, a full tooth smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Definitely. And you brought a friend?" Flounder asked. Sora nodded.

"This is Kairi. Kairi, meet Flounder and Sebastian." 

"Hi." Kairi said, waving and smiling sweetly at the pair of sea creatures. 

"Hello, Kairi. It is very nice to meet you." Sebastian responded. Flounder nodded, smiling widely.

"Where's Ariel? And the King?" Sora asked. 

The two frowned ever so slightly.

"Did I... say something wrong?" The brunette began to worry. 

"No. Not at all. Ariel she... she is married to Eric, the prince of her dreams. She is human, and living on the surface now." Flounder explained. 

Sora parted his mouth in surprise. "Wow, that's great! I'm really happy for her. But... why do you guys look so sad then?"

Sebastian shook his head, smiling. "We just miss her, that's all. But we visit every few days, just to see how she's doing and talk a little. Eric is taking good care of her it seems."

"I understand. Well, why don't we go up and visit her?"

The two friends instantly smiled. "What a great idea!"

"Before we do that... mind explaining the _she is human now_ part?" Kairi's tone was curious. Sebastian nodded.

"Sure... so Ariel used to be a mermaid... just like you two... but then she fell in love with a human who she saved during a ship wreck. Ariel wanted nothing more than to meet him. So she visited the sea witch... who granted her human form for three days, but at a cost. She had no voice, and if she wasn't kissed by sunset on the third day, she'd be a mermaid again and belong to the sea witch."

"Wow... that's... intense." Kairi was speechless truly. 

"Yeah, it is. Ursula of course had tricks up her sleeve to ensure the kiss would not happen. But ultimately... we were able to defeat her, with Sora and King Triton's help."

Kairi smiled. 

"Now, let's not waste any more time, shall we? Let's go see our girl." Sebastian suggested.

He and Flounder began to swim toward the surface. Sora and Kairi followed closely behind. As they came up for air, they swam towards the sandy shore nearby, floating in the ocean. 

"How do you know she'll come?" Sora inquired.

"She will. She always does." Flounder answered.

Just like the angelfish said, the red haired former mermaid, now human, soon walked up onto the shores, her expression turning to pure happiness as her friends' faces came into view.

"Flounder! Sebastian!" She cooed, stepping out into the water and soon swimming to get closer to them.

She hugged her two friends closely, then moved over to Sora, embracing him as well.

"Sora! What a nice surprise." She said kindly. Sora smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Ariel."

Ariel turned to Kairi. "Hello. Are you a friend of Sora's?"

Kairi nodded, smiling a little. "I'm Kairi."

Ariel pulled her into a hug.

"Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you."

Kairi's smile grew as she returned the hug. Ariel soon let go of her, and asked,

"So, what's new with everyone?"

Sebastian shrugged. "King Triton is wanting to put on another musical, so I'm helping with rehearsals for your sisters."

Flounder smiled. "I've been helping with that too. No exploring though... it's not the same without you."

Ariel caressed his head.

"Oh, Flounder... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're happy. Eric is making you happy, right?"

Ariel nodded. "Oh yes... he really is. I'm so grateful."

"We're all very happy for you, Ariel... I'm glad it all worked out. Just sad we missed the wedding." Sora added.

Ariel giggled. "I'm sad too. It was quite beautiful. Daddy even showed up."

Sora looked surprised, knowing how strict her father was, but then smiled. 

"That's great to hear."

"Ariel!" Eric's voice could be heard calling out. 

"We'll let you get back to Prince Eric." Sebastian said. 

"You sure? You can hang out with us, if you like."

Flounder shook his head. "You go ahead and be with Eric. He's probably worried about you."

Ariel nodded. "Okay... I'll miss you guys. Don't be strangers."

"We won't be." Flounder promised. 

"Yeah, and neither will Kairi and I." Sora said, smiling from ear to ear. Kairi chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Bye then, everyone..." She began to make her way back to the sand, swimming to the shore and waving goodbye all the while as she disappeared in the distance towards a white castle.

xxxxx

As the group swam back down, Sebastian said he needed to help with rehearsals for the musical before waving goodbye. 

"Soo, wanna do some exploring with me?" Flounder asked.

Sora smiled. "I'm game. Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. "Sure."

"Great. There's a place I've been meaning to check out." Flounder began to swim away, and Sora grabbed Kairi's hand before following his lead. They swam for a while, before Flounder stopped.

"Grab on." Flounder instructed. Sora obeyed, Kairi still holding his hand, before Flounder swam against the strong current ahead of them. It took some effort, but soon the three came out on the other side of the current unscathed. 

"Look..." The three stared out at the sunken ship just ahead.

"Wasn't this here before?" Sora asked. Flounder nodded.

"But I have a feeling, we'll find something new here..."

Sora shrugged, before swimming toward the ship with Kairi and Flounder at his sides. As Sora swam over the ship's rectangular opening leading from the deck to the rooms, he caught sight of something. He swam down, nearly forgetting that Kairi and Flounder were still up on the deck. As he reached for it, he realized it a silver comb with a pink lotus flower adorned on it. He smiled, instantly thinking of Kairi.

Meanwhile, Kairi swam into a different room with Flounder following curiously behind her. 

"Ooh... look at this." Kairi cooed, cradling something in her hands.

"What is it?" Flounder asked.

Kairi smiled. "A surprise... for Sora." 

She kept her tone low so the brunette wouldn't hear. Flounder grinned. 

"What was that?" Sora asked all of a sudden. Flounder and Kairi swam back to where Sora was, listening for the sound he'd heard. Yet there was nothing.

"Phew... that was really cl-" Flounder was cut off as a large shark ran through the ship, causing the three to separate. 

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi! Flounder!" Sora called out. 

"RUNNNN!" Flounder screamed. 

The three began to make their way away from the ship which was even more damaged than before, a huge gaping hole left by the shark's impact. The shark gave chase. Flounder was the first to go through the current. As Kairi and Sora followed behind, Sora got in front of Kairi, his keyblade held horizontally to block impact from the shark's sharp teeth at it closed in. Sora gasped as the shark bit down on his keyblade, and instinctively pushed back against the shark. 

"Sora! Let's go!" Kairi called out. He turned, and swam quickly, pushing her gently so she could go before him through the tunnel's strong current's. As Sora swam through after her, he sighed a breath of relief as he was pushed back to safety by the current behind his two friends. 

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked.

Flounder nodded, though he was shaking so much his teeth were chattering. Kairi gently rubbed his head in attempt to comfort him. 

"It's okay... we're safe now." She said softly.

Sora nodded. "Yeah... just glad we got out in one piece."

"I'm sorry you guys..." Flounder said, his shaking stopping as he frowned and turned his back to the pair.

"Sorry? For what?" Sora asked.

"It was my idea... to explore... and look what happened... I just... miss Ariel so much."

Kairi swam over, hugging Flounder briefly. 

"We understand... and it's not your fault that shark showed up."

"But... but it's happened before. The shark thing, I mean."

Sora shrugged. "We're in the ocean, Flounder... it happens."

Flounder turned. "So you guys don't hate me?"

"Not even a little bit." Sora's tone was kind and light. The yellow and blue fish smiled.

"Thanks, guys... I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm gonna go lay down for a while... See you later."

"See you!" Sora said.

"Nice meeting you!" Kairi added.

"You... wanna go back to the island now? I could use some sleep myself." Sora said, turning to his childhood friend.

"Yeah... but first, I wanna give you something..." Kairi said. As she looked down at her closed hand, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I had it right here... clasped in my palm... I must have dropped it... while we were... swimming away from that shark."

"What was it?"

Kairi shook her head. "Sora... I need to be alone for a while."

"Wha- Kairi, I-" 

She turned from her, swimming away and as he thought about following her, Sora seemed to be frozen in place. He wasn't sure what was happening... but he hated to see Kairi sad. 

xxxxxx

Kairi wiped a few lone tears away as she pushed the large stone to the side of Ariel's Grotto before swimming inside. She couldn't believe she'd lost the very thing she'd grabbed to make Sora a present. In the shipwreck's lower compartments, she'd found a silver chain which she planned to use to make Sora a new necklace. Though she knew his crown one was his favorite, and he never took it off, she hoped she could make something new that he'd cherish. 

"Kairi?"

She'd know that voice anywhere. She took a breath before wiping her tears away and turning to him. But it was no use. The second she faced him, more tears came. 

"Kairi... what's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head.

"I lost... the silver chain I was going to use... to make you a necklace..."

Sora paused, his cheeks turning red. "You... were gonna make me a necklace?" 

She nodded, sniffling. "Yeah... the bracelet you made me..." 

She looked down at her wrist, before finishing her sentence. "Is so special... I wanted to make something special for you too, Sora."

Sora smiled. "That's very kind, Kairi... but don't worry about it. Just having you with me... to see these worlds... is more than enough for me."

Kairi stopped crying, and wiped her cheek. "Huh?"

Sora chuckled. "I probably sound cheesy... but your company... is all the gift I need."

Kairi's face began to match the shade of her short hair.

"S-Sora..."

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" She cooed softly. 

"Huh?" Sora chimed in confusion. Kairi giggled, embracing him, pulling him closer. He tensed up, not expecting it, but soon relaxed, holding he in his arms. As she pulled away to meet his gaze, she smiled.

"Sora... don't ever change."

The brunette sheepishly smiled. 

"Kairi... there's one thing I forgot..."

"Hmm?" 

Sora took out the silver comb from before, and placed it in Kairi's hands. 

"I managed to hold onto this for you." Sora gave a full tooth smile of reassurance. Kairi's eyes softened. 

"It's beautiful... thank you." 

Sora smiled, reaching up, wiping the last remaining tears away from her face causing her to blush ever so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this fic was actually something I thought of randomly when playing KH1. I thought it was cool how only magic could open some seashells/treasure chests, and wondered "What if Sora put a gift for Kairi in one of those?". 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
